Concave
by KrysGrayMist
Summary: She did it to save a life. She did it to destroy a life. But she never thought she would receive this as her reward.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing. Sorry for any mistakes, no beta.**_

* * *

Prologue

Water floored her lungs as she inhaled making her eyes pop open to see that she was submerged under water inside of a truck. She blinked rapidly confused by her surroundings. Holding her breath she turned to left and saw an unconscious Alaric in the driver seat. She tried to shake him awake but received no response. She reached over him to open the truck door but it wouldn't budge. The drowning witch turned to look for another possible escape but instead found her best friend in the seat next to her unconscious. She grasped the doppelganger and gave her a firm shake but again received no response. The burning sensation of her lungs became more intense by the second; she couldn't hold her breath any longer. The witch snatched her unconscious friends' hands and held on tight as she let the water fill her lungs.

Chapter 1

Bonnie Bennett launched forward gasping for air, coming to from the realm of her dream. What the hell was that, she questioned herself immediately. The sound of her phone stopped her from processing the dream any farther. She seized her phone before the sound went off again.

Time to go -Damon

"This is it," Bonnie whispered while staring at the text. She had prepared herself for this spell that would keep the people she cared about alive. There was no time to dwell on the consequences that would proceed when the spell is complete. She knew for a fact that the witches on the other side would not be happy with her but she was done listening to their constant commentary when they choose how and when they would help her on their own accord.

With a sigh the young witch rose from the couch, placed her shoes on her feet and made her way to yet again save the people of her town with the dream still lingering in her mind.

* * *

"You know, I'm not half way out of Virginia and Elena sells our souls to the Originals?" Damon said as they exited the elevator making their way through the storage unit.

Bonnie glanced at the blue eyed vampire with amusement. "It's her call."

"You know what else is her call? Everything bad ever" Damon exclaimed.

Bonnie shook her head having no time for the Damon's anger over Elena that she was sure would disappear as soon as he saw her, the young witch had more important things to attend to. "Where's the body?"

Bonnie drowned out Damon babbling, absently following him as she centered herself for the spell. The whispers of the witches tickled her ears but she refused to acknowledge their ghostly presence.

Damon stopped in front of a storage unit before opening it. "…one beef jerkified Original," he said finishing whatever sentence he had started.

Bonnie moved past Damon and opened the casket without hesitation, bringing Klaus' body into view.

The Original's eyes suddenly opened. "Oh, Creepy," Damon commented.

"I need a minute," Bonnie demanded softly to Damon but her eyes focused of Klaus.

"Just jam the witch locator, bat signal or whatever and get on with it, Bonnie," Damon said impatiently.

"Elena and Jeremy lost Jenna and Alaric because of him. Tyler's a hybrid, my mother's a vampire. Could you give me a minute to just appreciate the sight of him like this?" Bonnie stated knowing it was the right thing to say for him to leave.

And sure enough Damon leaves without another word.

Hearing the storage door close Bonnie leans over Klaus's body and spoke.

"You should burn in hell," she said in a fierce whisper before cupping her hand over his left cheek, feeling the veins that protruded from his body. "But if you die, so do my friends and so does my mother. What am I supposed to do about that?" she asked rhetorically, staring into his eyes. She wanted to hurt him the way he hurt her. She still remembered the pain and conflict he caused when he force her to unlink him from his siblings. The threats and promises he threw at her. She wanted to watch him suffer, to rejoice in his pain. If only, she whispered in her head.

But instead she stroked one of his projecting veins lightly before placing her left hand on his forehead and the right on his neck and spoke the words of the spell.

* * *

The spell was complete, there was nothing left to do but leave and wait for Klaus to jump from Tyler's body to someone else's. Bonnie closed the storage door that held Klaus, send a text to Damon telling him she was done, and headed toward the elevator.

Finding the elevator was harder to find than she thought. She mildly cursed herself for not paying attention to her surroundings when they first entered the building. Bonnie made a left turn and frozen in her tracks seeing the back Alaric before her.

She stopped breathing and inched backwards but she knew it was useless, he had already sensed her.

"Ah, ah, ah," Alaric said turning to face the witch. "So we finally meet."

Bonnie remained silent, thinking of a way to escape.

Alaric tilted his head to the side. "What no words for the new me? I mean it was your blood finished Esther's goal, I should be thanking you actually."

Bonnie's heart hammered in her chest as he took a step forward and immediately pictured his brain blood vessels popping. The new age vampire groaned feeling the pain radiated in his head. Before she could do any more damage he sped to Bonnie putting his arm across her chest, under her chin holding her in place.

"See I would have let you leave if you would have just told me where Klaus is being held," Alaric said, shaking his head in a disapproving manner. "But when you result to violence, you make me rethink my initial thoughts."

"We both know that's not the case. You would kill me if I tell you where he is or not," Bonnie said harshly, holding her head high. Bonnie knew there was no hope in changing his mind so there no need to plead her case. She's a Bennett and a Bennett does not beg for their life.

Alaric smiled. "Aren't you going to ask me how I found out where you were?"

"There need to waste time," she said, staring into his eyes.

"True," Alaric sigh. "So let's get this over with shall we."

He struck Bonnie with a stake in her abdomen making a piercing scream erupt from her month.

"Your time has come to an end, witch," Alaric murmured in her ear before letting her drop to the floor leaving her there to bleed out and die.

* * *

A familiar scream hit his ears and Damon was off before it was complete.

"Damon? Damon?!" the voice on the end of the phone shouted. "Was that Bonnie?"

"No time for chit chat brother, gotta go," Damon hushed out, ending the call.

Damon sped through the storage building looking for Bonnie. The smell of blood hit his nose alerting him that he was close. He made a quick right and there she was on the ground, hands on the stake that was sticking out of her body. He rushed over to the witch gently moving her face to look at him.

Tears filled her eyes. "Alaric," she managed to say through the pain.

"Okay," Damon said softly, glancing around for the culprit. "This is going to hurt."

He placed over her mouth to muffle the scream he knew was coming and yanked the stake from her body. Surprisingly she only let out a small whimper.

The blue eye vampire knew there was no way she will make it home if he didn't take care of her wound. He let his fang descend, torn into the flesh of his wrist and watch as the witch's eye go wide and start to weakly shake her head.

"No. Damon, no," Bonnie said feebly staring into his eyes.

"There's no time to be stubborn. You will die if you don't take the blood," he told her in his usually hard tone when she didn't want to do something his way.

With labored breathing Bonnie glanced at his wrist then back into his eyes seeing the same emotion swirling in them when she temporally died at the decade dance, when Mason grabbed her, and when he gave her his blood after Alaric's transformation. An emotion she has yet to identify. She nodded her head and Damon brought his wrist to her lips.

As she began to consume his blood Damon heard the opening and closing of storage units. Somehow he was able to ignore the wonderful sensations of her lips around his wrist, of his blood being drain, to notice that Alaric was moving away from them. She pushed away his wrist wiping the remaining blood from her mouth. He took a quick look at her wound and saw that it was completely healed.

"Alright," Damon began, helping her to her feet. "You need to leave," he finished pushing her toward the right direction, still looking out for Alaric.

Bonnie winced feeling a slight pain from her now healed wound. "What about you?" she asked, the question jumping from her lips unintentionally, shocking both Damon and herself with the amount concern shimmering through her words.

"No, I'll be fine," Damon said. Sensing her hesitation he spoke again more forcefully. "Go!"

Bonnie turned quickly and left the premises, leaving the blued eyed vampire to fend for himself.

* * *

Bonnie drove a fast as she could toward Mystic Falls in her Prius. She forced herself to take deep breaths as she felt herself starting to crumble. The distressed witch slowed her car as she came close to Wickery Bridge seeing a part of the bridge railing missing. She stopped unable to pass without seeing if anyone needed help. Just as she exited her car she saw a familiar face break the surface of the water.

"Stefan!" Bonnie screamed ready to jump in and help him with the unconscious body he was carrying.

Stefan shook his head. "Elena!"

As soon the name left his lips Bonnie jumped into the water with no hesitation.

Swimming as fast as she could as the witch made her way to the wreak truck, completely determined to save her best friend. As soon as she reached the truck she accidently sucked in water at the screen before her.

Her dream.

But Alaric's not here, she thought in confusion.

Bonnie pushed the thought away and unbuckled the shocked semiconscious doppelganger's seatbelt and pulled her from the truck. When they broke the surface they both gasp for the necessary air they lost while under water.

They shared a sad smile before pulling one another into a hug. Both relieved to see one another was okay.

"Matt," the brunette whispered as they kicked their feet to stay afloat.

Bonnie pulled back taking Elena's face in her shaking hands. Flashes of herself, Elena, and Alaric bombarded her mind making her gasp aloud.

"Bonnie," Elena said confused by her actions.

Bonnie knew what she had to do. Her dream made sense now.

"It's okay Elena," Bonnie said with a tearful smile. "It'll be okay." And without another word Bonnie's lips were on Elena's as she whispered a spell inside her head.

Elena tried to pull back but Bonnie's hold was too strong. Once the spell was complete Bonnie pulled back.

"Bonnie, what," Elena started but was cut off.

"We need to get out the water," Bonnie said firmly before grasping Elena's hand and pulling her toward the bridge where Stefan was trying to save Matt.

"Oh, God," Elena exclaimed seeing Stefan work on Matt. The doppelganger moved pasted Bonnie and climbed her way up to the bridge on a piece of broken railing.

Bonnie watched from the water as love and relief etch themselves on Stefan's face when Elena came into view but he continued on trying to save Matt. The gargling sound was Bonnie's clue that Matt was alive and it was time for her to head back underwater.

Once underwater Bonnie went to the truck and sat in Matt's truck. Knowing that once they notice her absent they would come to save her, Bonnie performed her last spell, a barrier spell, around the truck with a smile face. Alaric was right, her time has come to an end.

* * *

Above ground the trio rejoiced that another life was able to be saved, that they will be able to see at least another a few hours before another tragic event occurred.

Stefan let the two childhood friends embrace when he noticed a very important person missing. He rose to his feet and looked around for the witch.

"Where's Bonnie?" the green eyed vampire asked.

Elena removed herself from Matt, her previous smile melting from her face when she saw Bonnie wasn't present.

"She was right behind me," Elena stated confused.

"She couldn't have gone far. Her car is still here," Matt croaked out regaining his strength.

Stefan shot into the water having a feeling as to where the witch was.

Elena moved to go after Stefan but Matt was able to hold her back.

* * *

Stefan swam toward Matt's truck once more and found Bonnie sitting in the driver sit. He immediately reached in to grab hold of Bonnie but was met with an invisible barrier.

Bonnie saw Stefan trying to get in and shook her head at him. Stefan's eyes narrowed in confusion not knowing what Bonnie was doing.

He placed both hands on the invisible barrier that covered the entire truck and tried with all his vampire strength to break through it.

Bonnie placed her hand on the barrier capturing Stefan's attention.

"It's okay," Bonnie said wordlessly, tears filling her eyes as she stared at vampire friend.

He stared at her as he placed his hand against hers on the barrier. Stefan felt his throat close up somehow knowing this was her good-bye, but he couldn't understand why. His tears began to mix with the water as he started to bang to the barrier but it wouldn't give.

Bonnie just smiled a sad smile before facing forward. She finally let the water rush in her throat, clogging her lungs and awaited her and Alaric's death, hoping that her Grams will be there to greet her once she was gone.

* * *

Back at the storage building the vigorous fight between Damon and Alaric continued. Just as Damon grab's Alaric's wrist making the stake drop to the ground, the day old vampire started to feel weak.

"What's happening?" Alaric asked, slightly swaying on his feet.

"Oh no," Damon whispered in realization of what was occurring.

"What's happening?!" Alaric asked again unknowing that he was seconds away from his death.

Damon and Alaric both fell to the ground.

"No, no, no, no. Ric, Ric!" Damon shouted out. "You are not dead. You are not dead," he protested, not truly believing what was taking place.

Alaric fell silent. It was over. He was dead.

Damon's body began to shake and tears started to fall because he knows that in order for Alaric to be dead Elena has to die.

* * *

At the Gilbert residence, Jeremy waited alone for the return of Matt and Elena.

"Matt, man, where are you guys? You should have been back by now," Jeremy said leaving a voicemail for his only human friend.

As he walks to toward the kitchen he sees Alaric. Confusion mirrored on his face.

"Jeremy," Alaric said softly.

"Haven't you done enough? And how'd you even get in here?" the young Gilbert asked feeling nothing but anger as he spoke to the man he once called family.

Alaric shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to say goodbye and it kind of happened."

Jeremy took a step forward trying to comprehend why Alaric was in his house. "Ric?"

"I just wanted you to know that I'll always be here to look after you, Jeremy. That you'll never be alone, okay? I promise," Alaric stated firmly, trying to imprint it into the Jeremy's head.

"I don't understand," Jeremy said slowly.

Silence surrounded them as Jeremy finally understands what Alaric presence means.

Jeremy eyes widen and his heart drops. "Oh my God, you're a ghost. But if you're dead, that means Elena..."

* * *

A tear traveled from his eye, along his nose and drop on the cold floor of the Mystic Falls hospital autopsy room.

Stefan wanted nothing more than to grasp her hand that laid on the cold piece of metal and feel the heat radiate from her skin but he knew it was impossible.

Bonnie Bennett was dead.

He couldn't understand why and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Where is she?" Damon demanded to no one and everyone upon entering the morgue doors.

Meredith, seeing the distraught vampire walks over to him to calm me down.

"No, Damon, wait," Meredith said placing her hands on his chest, trying to stop him confused by reaction to Bonnie's death.

"Where is she!?" Damon shouted completely losing his patience.

"Bonnie, she's," Meredith started but was cut off by a voice that brought relief and happiness but also confusion.

Elena appeared at the door of the autopsy rooms, eyes red. "She's gone," she said, her voice cracking.

Damon pushed away Meredith hands and made his way toward Elena. He eyes scanned her body, wonder why she still had blood pumping through her veins.

"How?" he asked softly, moving toward her. "Wait, what?" he questioned trying to comprehend her last statement.

Elena shook her head trying to stop herself from crying again. "Bonnie," Elena managed to say before the tears began their show again.

Damon movements stopped. "What?" he breaths out inaudibly because he knows one thing that no one alive in the room knows.

At that very moment a gasp filled the air of the morgue.

The Bennett's last descendant was awake and in transition.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I own nothing. Sorry for any mistakes. No beta. This chapter is for asianluver14. Hope you like it._**

* * *

Chapter 2

No one made a sound as Bonnie's gasp echoed throughout the morgue room. She remained still on the metals slab inhaling and exhaling harshly, blinking rapidly in confusion.

"Bonnie!" Elena sobbed, making her way toward her best friend.

Bonnie turned her at the sound of Elena's voice and her eyes started to water. "Elena?" Bonnie questioned slowly rising from the slab and was immediately pulled into a hug by Elena, both unaware of Stefan disappearance. Bonnie wrapped her arms around the doppelganger, her head pounding for some unknown reason. The pounding increased as she struggled to remember what happened, why she was sitting in an autopsy room. Flashes of the previous event of the night flooded her brain.

_Klaus._

_The spell._

_Alaric._

She stopped breathing, her arms tighten around Elena.

_The pain from the stake entering her body._

_Damon._

_Damon's blood._

_The linkage transfer spell._

_Drowning._

"Oh, God," Bonnie breathed, realization dawning on her as she pushed Elena away from her. "No!"

* * *

Damon walked to the room which held Bonnie, Meredith silently following behind him. His eyes immediately met Stefan's as he stopped at the doorway. Stefan shook his head standing from his seat, not fully understanding how it was possible that Bonnie was alive, his mind went back to the Bonnie's scream he heard earlier while on the phone with Damon. His eyes widen comprehending why Bonnie was now physically alive.

He reached Damon at the doorway and grabbed his bicep, roughly. "You gave her your blood," Stefan stated lowly.

Damon tore his gaze from the hugging teenagers to his brother. "She was dying, Stefan. How was I supposed to know that she would die on her way home?"

Stefan dropped his hands from Damon, running them through his hair and over his face. "She must have forgotten she had your blood in her system. How did you know to come here?"

Damon jaw clenched. "I was fighting with Alaric when he started to die and I thought it was Elena."

"Bonnie must have did a spell while she was saving Elena," Stefan said. "She swapped the link from Elena to herself," he finished slowly finally understanding why Bonnie did what she did.

"Oh God," The Salvatore brothers heads snapped hearing her voice.

Stefan watched as Bonnie pushed Elena from her, pain and fear surfaced the young girl's face.

Stefan sped over and caught Elena before she hit the ground.

Bonnie jumped from the metal slab and backed herself into the room's corner, shaking violently, tears flowing from her green eyes.

"No, no. I, no," Bonnie mumbled falling to the floor.

Stefan squeezed a confused and crying Elena before slowly walking to Bonnie. He squatted down and gently took her hands making her meet his eyes.

Bonnie shook her head. "I didn't know, Stefan. I forget. I didn't think," she cried, completely breaking down.

Stefan gave her a painful smile and nodded his head. "I know," he whispered tenderly pulling her into a hug before scooping her up in his arms.

Stefan rotated to the others in the room. "We need to leave now," he stated softly, trying not to overwhelm the crying girl in his arms.

"Stefan, what," Elena started but was cut off by Damon.

"She's in transition, Elena," the blued eyed vampire said bluntly.

"What?" Elena shouted. "No. How is that possible? When? She didn't, she," the doppelganger babbled.

"You can leave through here," Meredith said, looking away from Bonnie clinging to Stefan, as she pointed to an exit door. "No one will see you leaving."

"No," Elena said looking at the Salvatore brothers, trying to calm herself. "We are not leaving until you tell me how this happened."

Stefan snapped. "Elena, your best friend is laying in my arms going through what may be worst time in her life and you want us to stop and tell you how it happened." He stared at her for a second before turning to his brother. "Deal with her. I'll meet you at Elena's house." With that Stefan went out the door carrying a now quiet Bonnie in his upper limbs.

Bonnie held onto Stefan as he raced to the Gilbert household. The tears had finally stopped flowing once they reach their destination. Stefan walked into the house and placed Bonnie on the couch before he could utter a word the youngest Gilbert entered the room.

"Stefan? Bonnie? Where Elena? I been calling Matt and I saw Alaric. Elena's dead? Where is she?" Jeremy fired off looking back and forth between the two supernaturals.

"It wasn't Elena, Jeremy, she's on her way," Stefan announced sitting down next to Bonnie whose head was bowed.

Jeremy shook his head. "But I saw Alaric. His ghost was here..." Then he went quiet.

Stefan shook his head. "Bonnie had Damon's blood in her system."

Jeremy paled. "Wait, how? I don't understand," the young Gilbert whispered, falling to his knees in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie remained silent, not reacting at all to Jeremy or his words. She was numb. The shock factor was over; there was nothing else to feel at this point. There was nothing else to do at this point but wait, wait for her second death to come.

She needed to be alone before Elena arrived.

Bonnie slowly lifted her head and spoke to the vampire next to her.

"I, uh, I'm going to take a shower," she stated, receiving a nod from Stefan.

Jeremy began to protest but was stopped by Stefan's hand on his shoulder. "Let her go."

Both watched her disappear up the stairs before Jeremy turned to Stefan with wide eyes. "How did this happen?"

* * *

Bonnie began to strip her clothes as she walked to Elena's bathroom, not caring in the least if someone saw her nudity.

Once she reached the bathroom she turned on the shower only allowing hot water to flow through the pipes, sat on the flood of the tub and tried to let the water wash her into oblivion.

* * *

"Where is she?" Elena demand upon entering her home, Damon following behind her.

Stefan rose from his seat and pulled Elena into his arms. "She's upstairs right now, in the shower."

Damon and Jeremy acknowledged one another with a simple glance before turning their attention to Stefan and Elena.

"She needs to be alone right now," Stefan stated.

Elena shook her head in disagreement. "No, she needs someone right now, someone to help her deal with this. She can take my blood. I'm the reason she died," her voice cracked. "It should be my blood that completes the transition."

Stefan and Damon shared a silent look, both thinking the same thing.

Stefan pulled back from Elena and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Elena," he started slowly. "Bonnie isn't going to complete the transition."

Tears began to flow from her eyes. "No, she can't die. She can't." she faced Jeremy. "We can't let her die Jeremy. We have lost too many people. We can't lose her too. We need her." She moved to grab his hands in a firm grip.

Jeremy returned the grip. "And you rather have her being something that she hates than to let her go. I can't do that to Bonnie. I don't want her to be a vampire and you shouldn't either, Elena."

The Salvatore brothers stayed silent during the Gilbert sibling's exchange.

Elena removed her hands from Jeremy's and ran them through her hair. "May be we could contact Lucy, and see if there's anything that she can do," she suggested facing the two vampires.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Elena, this is very simple, either she picks door one; feeds and becomes a vampire or door two where she doesn't and she dies. There's no other way around it and you know it."

Elena eyes harden as they fell on Damon. "Stop talking," she said through clenched teeth. "I'll go check on her."

* * *

Bonnie put on a black camisole and black short she left at Elena's house a while back after taking her shower. As she got dressed she refused to look in the mirror, the thought of seeing herself like this, dead but alive, without her magic, caused more pain than feeling the pain of the hundred witches.

She got into Elena's bed and leant against the headboard, wrapped her arms around her knees attempting to push the pain away, to return to her previous numb state but it was becoming difficult with the intense sounds that hit her ears.

Loud footsteps echoed in Bonnie's ear making her cringe. She looked toward the doorway and saw Elena come into view moving fast to reach her while she remained sitting.

"Bonnie," Elena began but was interrupted.

"I'm not going through with it Elena," Bonnie stated.

The doppelganger swallowed hard. "Bonnie, I don't want to lose you." She grabbed Bonnie's hand. "What if-, what if we could contact Lucy and ask her to help us, you?"

Bonnie shook her head a sad smile engraved on her face. "It's not what I want, Elena. I am supposed to be dead, we can't tamper with that," she let out a hallow laugh. "I did with you and Jeremy and look where it got me. But I knew what I was doing once I did that spell for you, I just didn't remember I had Damon's blood. How I forgot? I don't know, but there's nothing we can do about it now." Bonnie placed her hand on Elena's cheek wiping a tear away. "I love you so much Elena. You are more than just my best friend, you're my sister and we have been though a lot together but when the time comes let me go. I can't be a vampire and I can't ask Lucy to use the magic you want her to use. Please Elena? Just let it happen, okay?"

Before Elena could reply Jeremy walked in.

"Hey," he said searching for any noticeable difference in Bonnie.

Bonnie dropped her hand from Elena's cheek and gave him a pain smile but remained sitting. Unable to stay away from her, Jeremy strolled across the room, sat on his sister's bed and embraced the magicless witch.

Jeremy pulled back. "Are you okay?"

Bonnie blinked. "I will be."

"I watched Vicki go through this, she was a mess. Her emotions were all over the place."

"I'm not Vicki and I'm not going through with it. So there's nothing to worry about, okay?"

Jeremy remained silent not knowing what to say.

Elena stared at Bonnie and Jeremy unable to accept what Bonnie was doing or not doing. She could not and would not sit and do nothing while Bonnie waits to die. She knows if roles were reversed Bonnie would do everything in her power to help even if she asked her not to. This is what they do, they save one another no matter what's in their way.

Elena's decision was made.

"Okay," Elena said gently pulling Jeremy from Bonnie, already trying to figure out how she could contact Lucy without Bonnie knowing. "I called Caroline but she hasn't picked up her phone, so me and Jeremy are going to go to her house and see if she's there," Elena lied.

Bonnie eyes began to water thinking of Caroline. She needed to see her Care-Bear before she sees her death once more. She pulled Jeremy into one more hug before letting him go. "Okay."

Elena kissed Bonnie's cheek and went down stairs with Jeremy following behind her.

* * *

"We're going to find Lucy," Elena announced quietly once she reached the living room.

Stefan let out a sigh. "Elena," he started but was cut off.

"No, Stefan," Damon broke in. "Let her go and do what she wants as always. Even though you know Bonnie doesn't want this. You're going to go ahead and do it your way, right?"

Elena faced Damon. "No, I'm doing what Bonnie has done in the past for me and would be dong for me now if I was in her place. I am trying to save my best friend, Damon and if you don't understand that than you can leave. No one is asking you to stay here."

Stefan and Jeremy watched as Damon's jaw clenched at Elena's words but remained in his place.

"Me and Jeremy are going to Bonnie's house to look for Lucy's number, we'll let you guys know what she says when we talk to her," Elena said.

"Okay," Stefan said giving in. "I'll come with you."

"No, I need you to stay here with Bonnie. Please?" Elena asked.

"Alright," Stefan stated, wanting nothing more than to go with her but let her go.

Elena gave him a sad smile before turning to her brother. "Let's go Jeremy."

* * *

Bonnie's throat was the driest she ever felt it. She began to get up to get a glass of water but froze when she realized water is not what her body was craving. She was yearning for something else.

Blood.

As soon as the thought entered her head she wanted it out. She dropped back onto the bed, placed her head on her knees with her eyes closed and focused on the events that occurred last night, wondering if she could have done something different.

"What if I never had that dream?" she whispered to herself. "Then Matt and Elena would be dead."

She ran her hand through her damp hair. "Alaric would still be dead. And Klaus…"

Bonnie eyes snapped opened as Klaus' name fell from her lips. "Shit!" she exclaimed before rising from her seat making her way down stairs.

Her movements stopped seeing Stefan surrounded by police officers and Pastor Young.

"Stefan?" Bonnie questioned softly.

"Bonnie, don't move," Stefan said firmly remaining in his place.

The Pastor turned to Bonnie. "It's okay, Bonnie. You're safe now," he said making his way toward the helpless teenager.

* * *

A hybrid paced in the Lockwood Cellar, his patience completely gone.

He let out a frustrating growl before exhaling harshly attempting to get control of his rage.

* * *

He walked over to a coffin that held his body. "Where is that bloody witch?"

Bonnie sat in the kitchen of Pastor Young's house on his cattle ranch. She watched as Pastor Young turned on the gas stove, trying to keep her mind off of the blood she was instinctively hungering after.

"Bonnie," Pastor Young began, unknowingly helping with distracting her. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you lost your grandmother." Bonnie flinched at the mention of her Grams. "I know how close you two were, closer than most grandparents and their grandchildren."

"Why am I here?" Bonnie questioned not wanting to talk about her Grams.

Pastor Young stared at her with an intense gaze. "My deputies can watch out for us here. No vampires have been invited in. Look, Bonnie, I know it sounds crazy, but years ago it was Elena's parents who were advocating having an emergency plan like this. I never thought we'd actually have to use it."

Bonnie blinked rapidly trying to fully comprehend what he was saying but the ticking of the clock and the flickering of the flame on the stove was making it nearly impossible to.

She closed her eyes struggling to focus her attention to the Pastor.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, you okay?" Pastor Young inquired.

Bonnie shook her head. "Where's Stefan?" she asked slowly opening her eyes.

"Where he can't hurt you," Pastor Young stated before sitting in the chair across from her.

"He would never," she began but stopped realizing that the statement wouldn't have been entirely true.

Pastor Young saw the look that washed on her face and reached to grab her hand.

The skin to skin contact startled her.

"We'll hold Stefan until Damon comes searching for you two. We'll use Rebekah to lure her siblings back into town. We'll be able to find the white oak stake and then we will exterminate the entire vampire race for good. And don't worry about Matt, Elena, and Jeremy they'll join us as soon as we find them."

Pastor Young words went into one ear and out the other as Bonnie watched the vein in his wrist pulse. Her breathe hitched as she involuntarily ran her thumb over the vein feeling the movement under her skin. She licked her lips wondering what his blood would taste like in her mouth.

"Is something wrong? Bonnie, are you okay?" the Pastor's voice brought Bonnie back to her senses.

She inhaled sharply and released his hand. "No, I'm not okay," she stated before getting up from her chair making her way toward the door. "I have to get out of here." And with that she ran out of the small house.

She hissed in pain as the sunlight hit her eyes for the first time since her death, but she continued to run shielding her eyes from the harmful beams.

Bonnie was able to make it a few feet from the house when she heard Pastor Young.

"Get her!" he yelled out from the house porch.

Bonnie quickly looked behind her and saw no one chasing her but as she faced forward a man appeared and hit her in the head with something, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Jeremy and Elena searched through Bonnie's room for Lucy's phone number but were unable to find it.

Jeremy flopped down on Bonnie's bed with a sigh. "Elena, we need to get back to Bonnie."

Elena was going through a draw that she already searched when she first arrived. "I know Jeremy," she said as she stopped her actions and tried to figure out where the number could possibly be.

"Oh!" Elena exclaimed before running down stairs to the kitchen.

"Elena," Jeremy called out from behind her.

"I know where it is!" she yelled back. Once she reached the kitchen she went to the middle draw of the island and pulled out a large calendar. She flipped through the calendar to the date the Masquerade happened.

Elena let out a sigh of relief seeing Lucy's name with her number under it. She turned to Jeremy who had an expected look on his face. "I found it."

Jeremy moved close to his sister as she pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

The ringing of the phone interrupted her sleep.

"Ugh," she said, blindly reaching for her phone in the dark.

"Hello," she croaked out, rising on one elbow placing her head in her hand.

"Um, hello," a voice on the other end of the phone greeted. "Is this Lucy Bennett?"

"Yes. Who's asking?"

The voice cleared its throat. "I'm Elena, Bonnie's best friend."

Lucy sat up in the bed, her stomach tighten painfully at the mentioning of her cousin.

Elena continued. "Something happened. She, um," her voice began to crack. "Uh, she…"

"Spit it out," Lucy demanded harshly.

"She died with vampire blood in her system. She's in transition," Elena rushed out.

The Bennett witch swallowed hard trying to keep her emotions in check. "Why are you calling me? There's nothing that can be done. Either she takes human blood or she doesn't," Lucy forced out her mouth speaking nothing but the truth.

Lucy heard Elena inhale sharply. "But there must be something you can do. I know I don't know much about witch's magic but you have to do something."

Lucy bit her lip thinking of what Bonnie was going through at the moment. She had prayed that night at the Masquerade when she first saw her cousin. She prayed that Bonnie wouldn't take her advice and would keep out of this world were vampires see themselves as the superior, where it was easy to lose yourself in it. But obviously Bonnie stayed put.

"Listen, Elena, right now Bonnie is still in transition, right? Not fully dead but not fully alive. A witch, a powerful witch who is willing to risk her life may be able to go to the Other Side and bring her back."

She heard Elena let out a sigh relief. "Good, good," the naive teenager murmured into the phone.

"No, Elena, not good. I don't have that amount of power and there is no witch that would risk her life for Bonnie even if she's a Bennett."

The line was silent before the doppelganger spoke again.

"Okay. Okay, if you can't do that then I have to ask you for something else."

* * *

Bonnie woke up on a hard floor confused by her surroundings, her head pounding from the blow she received earlier. She looked around and saw that she was in a holding cell. She crawled forward the bars of the cell to see if it would open but it was locked.

"Why are you in here?" a voice questioned. Bonnie looked to see Rebekah in a cell opposite of hers.

"I don't know," Bonnie answered. "Where are we?"

"Bonnie? Bonnie, are you okay?" Stefan voice asked from somewhere in the vicinity.

"Stefan, where are you? Where are we?" Bonnie asked, hearing both Rebekah and Stefan coughing. "Why are you coughing?"

"I'm right here, Bonnie. We're in Pastor Young's barn. They're pumping vervain through the vents," Stefan.

With a sigh Bonnie leant against the wall that blocked her from Stefan.

"I don't want to die here," Bonnie said softly to no one in particular but both vampires heard her. "Why can't I ever die normally," she let out a bitter laugh.

The eldest of the two vampires snorted. "Of course the Bennett saves the doppelganger. How did I not see this coming? But the good thing is I get to watch Elena be in pain because of your death. At least I get that joy. I'm sure I'll have another opportunity to kill that blood bag."

"Ignore her," Stefan said, wishing that there was something he could do to get Bonnie out.

Rebekah continued to speak. "But you know Bonnie," she addressed the undead teenager. "I do believe that if we had more time, we could have a great friendship. Bonding over the betrayals of the people close to us, the people we trusted, having revenge on the ones that hurt us. Ah, Bonnie I could have taught you so much of this world."

Bonnie lazily rounded her head in Rebekah's direction. "That would have never happened."

Rebekah shrugged. "Well, I guess we'll never know."

* * *

Back at the Gilbert house Damon was picking up various things that fell doing the kidnapping of his brother and the magicless witch. As he placed a book on the table Sheriff Forbes entered the house.

"They're gone," he said before she could say anything. "Whoever nailed Rebekah, took them too. Please tell me you have something. Anything."

The Sheriff shook her head as Meredith came into the living room. "I can't. The Council locked Carol and me out of our offices. Files, computers, everything."

Damon gave her an incredulous look. "So, the Mayor and the Sheriff never contemplated a backup plan, Liz?"

Both the Sheriff and the doctor could see Damon's anger begin to topple over.

"Damon, relax," Meredith said. "When Caroline called to say she got away, did she know where they were planning to take her?"

"No. Just that she was in some van in the middle of nowhere and she managed to escape," Liz answered.

Damon scoffed at her words. "Perfect. We're narrowed it down to nowhere."

Elena and Jeremy walked into their home both wearing worried faces.

"I got your text. How did you allow this to happen, Damon? Why are you still here and they're not?" Elena questioned directing all her anger to the blued eyed vampire.

"You know Elena, I went to find to Rebekah because she tried to kill you and resulting in your best friend's death. I would think you be a little happy about that," Damon said walking toward her, angry at the fact that she was blaming this on him. "Plus no one asked me to stay here, remember?"

"Would you both shut the hell up?!" Jeremy said. "You two can continue this sick flirting after we find Bonnie."

Both vampire and doppelganger stopped moving and turned to the others in the room.

"With your vervain and Alaric's weapons they could be anywhere," Liz informed them.

Damon jumped in. "Come on, guys, think. It takes a lot to hold a vampire. Reinforced steel, iron doors."

"The only place I can think of is the Pastor's cattle ranch," Jeremy said.

Meredith nodded her head in agreement. "It's remote, it's secluded."

Elena stepped forward walking toward the door. "Okay, Damon and I will go. You all stay here and call us if something happens."

Jeremy began to protest but the door closed before he could say anything.

* * *

"Bonnie?" Stefan called out from his holding cells.

"Yes," Bonnie croaked out her eyes closed.

"That spell you used on Elena…" he voice trailed off.

Bonnie knew what Stefan was asking. "Yes, it was done with dark magic." There was no point of hiding it.

"Bonnie," he began in a disapproving tone.

She let out a heavy sigh, her breath becoming more labored. "There's nothing we could do about it now."

It was quiet before Stefan spoke again.

"I never got a chance to tell you how sorry I am about what Damon and I did to your mother," Stefan said softly, the sincerest she ever heard him.

Bonnie let out a weak scoff, the effect of the vervain circling in the air. "You had plenty of chances to apologize, you just didn't."

"I just-, I just need to," Stefan started but Bonnie cut in.

"No, what I need you to do is to take care of Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler, Elena, and," she hesitated a little before adding another name. "Damon." Bonnie feebly laid on the ground, facing in Rebekah's direction, maneuvering herself in her usual sleeping position. "And make sure you take care of yourself."

Her words began to slur and Stefan knew she was about to pass out. "You tell them that I love them. My mom too, okay?"

Tears formed in Stefan. "Of course I will."

"Stefan?"

He moved closer to the wall that separated him and Bonnie. "Yes?"

"Don't forget about me," Bonnie mumbled before falling unconscious.

Stefan let out a painful chuckle, lifting his head towards the heavens, a tear falling from his eye as he once again waited for her death. "How could I ever forget Bonnie Bennett?"

The two vampires sat in silence as they waited for Bonnie's last hour to past.

* * *

_All she saw was darkness. There was no noise. Nothing. She didn't call out for anyone, she didn't want to. Strangely she felt at peace with the darkness._

_Then there was something. A low light appeared, allowing her to see the continuous darkness that surrounded her._

"_Bonnie, girl, what have you done?" a voice hit Bonnie's ear._

_Bonnie came face to face with to her grandmother. "Grams," she cried out, tears beginning to spill from her eyes._

_Shelia smiled at her granddaughter both happy and heartbroken to see her in the balance between life and death._

_Bonnie took a step forward and wrapped her arms around her Grams. "I'm sorry, Grams," she said._

"_I know you are," Shelia said, embracing Bonnie. "I have been watching you."_

_Bonnie arms fell to her side, she looked down ashamed to look into her grandmother eyes knowing she wouldn't approve of her actions done on earth._

"_Hey," Shelia knocked Bonnie's chin up, looking into her green eyes. "You made the choice to do magic that you knew was not suppose to be touched," Bonnie cut her off, pleading for her to understand._

"_But I have to help Grams. They needed me," Bonnie told Shelia._

"_Child, you may have died but you know better than to cut me off," the eldest witch said scolding to youngest._

"_Sorry."_

"_Yes they needed your help and the witches gave you power to do things that needed to be done and save those around you. But where you went wrong is bringing back that Gilbert boy. They told the consequences that would follow."_

_Bonnie waited to see if her Grams was done speaking before saying anything. Shelia nodded letting Bonnie know it her turn to speak._

"_But they let me bring him back. They could have stopped me," Bonnie tried to explain. "I couldn't let him die."_

_Shelia shook her head and grabbed Bonnie's hands. "Yes you could have Bonnie. He was supposed to die, you know this. And the witches gave you a choice and what you picked told them what kind of witch you are."_

_Bonnie's eyebrows lifted in confusion and fear. "What kind of witch I am?"_

"_A dissenter," Shelia stated bluntly. "A witch that is willing to go against her ancestors and their nature of magic, a witch that will dabble in dark magic to keep those alive who are suppose to be dead. Like the warning you ignored when you did the spell on Klaus. And the dark magic you used to switch the link with Elena. Do you know what would have happened to you if Stefan was able to save you? If you were alive right now, human? "_

_Bonnie stared at her grandmother shame and guilt surge through her body. "Yes, I know, but I did what I thought was right. I was doing the only thing I know how to do." Tears begin to flow from her eyes._

_Shelia smiled a sad and painful smile. "Bonnie, sweet girl, just because you couldn't save me doesn't mean you have to try to save everyone else."_

_Bonnie let out a sob and fell into her grandmother. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_Shelia returned the embrace and placed a kiss on Bonnie's temple. "Shh, shh, it's almost over, Bonnie. Only a few minutes," she announced. _

_Bonnie pulled back to see her grandmother face, smiling through her tears, ready for it to be over. "Really?"_

"_Yes," Grams answered pushing a piece of Bonnie's hair behind her ear but stopped mid action with wide eyes. _

"Elena, no! Don't do this!"

_Stefan's voice surrounded the Bennetts._

_Bonnie began to look around for him. "Stefan? Grams, what's happening?"_

_A hard look crossed Shelia's face. "Elena has chosen to take things into her own hands."_

"_What?" Bonnie whispered._

"I can't lose her, Stefan."

_Elena's voice hit Bonnie's ears and she blinked in realization. "No!"_

_A tear slid from Shelia's eye. "I'm sorry, baby."_

_Shelia disappeared as Bonnie felt liquid fill her mouth._

* * *

Bonnie came to with an involuntary swallow, a swallow that allowed the blood of the doppelganger to complete her transition.

"No!" Bonnie yelled as she pushed Elena's wrist away from her mouth. They both stared at each other, eyes wide, breathing heavily, neither saying a thing.

"What are you doing in here?"

Elena turned to the voice and saw a young man with a gun in his hands walking toward her. Her eye noticed keys hanging from his belt loop. She thought quickly.

"I- I don't know what happened," she stuttered out, making her eyes water. "I was with me friends but I got lost and then I found this place looking for help." The doppelganger stated making her way to the man as the three vampires watched on.

"Elena," Stefan warned quietly but was silenced by a simple look she gave him.

"This girl," she pointed towards a glaring Bonnie. "Was yelling for help and when I got close to her she bit me." She showed him the blood coming from her self-inflicted wound.

Elena ran closed the distance between her and the man. She pulled him in to a hug with her right arm and let her left hand travel to his keys.

"Why did she bit me? She was drinking my blood. Why was she drinking me blood?" she fake sobbed, her hand inches from the keys.

Just as the tip of her middle finger grazed the keys, the man had her wrist in a firm grip.

"Elena!" Stefan called out.

Elena pushed the guard towards Stefan where he snapped the guard's neck. Elena moved to get the keys.

The doppelganger opened Stefan's cell first embracing him as he walked out. Neither said a word as they moved to Bonnie's cell.

There she was, standing in front of the cell waiting for them to release her.

Bonnie refused to make eye contact with Elena and focused solely on Stefan as he unlocked her cell.

"Bonnie," Elena began to say but stopped when she saw the look and her best friend's face.

Lips red with trembling hands at her side, Bonnie spoke. "Don't," her voice was the hardest they have ever heard it.

The cell was unlocked and Bonnie pushed her way passed them, ignoring Rebehak yells for them to unlock her cell and made her way outside.

Once outside the new vampire hunched over placing her hands on her knees and let out a heavy sob. She couldn't believe that Elena would do this to her, her best friend, her sister, would betray her this way.

Bonnie's tears fell to the earth as she tried to calm herself. She could still taste Elena's sweet blood that lingered on her tongue.

She heard footstep approaching her. She straightened up to see Damon walking toward her with that look in his eyes. He stopped a few feet away from her taking in her new form.

She turned away and wiped her eyes not wanting him to see her crying and worst, a vampire. Before she could walk away, the blue eyed vampire spoke.

"So, I see you picked door number one," he stated slowly, almost as if he was being caution.

Bonnie jaw tighten, sparing him a side glance and spoke in a cold tone. "I didn't choose anything."

Bonnie didn't have to say anything else, Damon understood completely.

"Mmm," he hummed and said nothing else.

Their heads both turned hearing the doppelganger approach them.

Elena completely ignored Damon, running towards her best friend, Stefan trailing behind her. "Bonnie, I know you don't-" Elena cried out but was cut off.

"No, Elena, you don't know," Bonnie exclaimed harshly making Elena stop. "Do you have any idea what you've done? What this means? That it was your blood." Her eyes started to water as she shook her head in disbelief. "How could you do this to me? You lied to me. You- you said you-" she covered her mouth, unable to finish her sentence; her whole body was trembling with anger and grief.

Elena brushed the tears from her face before speaking. "I couldn't lose you Bonnie," she said in a shaky voice. "It was the only way to keep you alive. I called Lucy and she couldn't-"

Bonnie's hand dropped. "You called Lucy? I- I need to leave. I need to leave. I can't be near you," she said walking backwards, looking slightly daze.

"Bonnie, wait," Stefan said, finally speaking up, walking toward Bonnie. "I'll take you home, okay? It's not safe for you or others to be out here by yourself."

Bonnie let out a hollow laugh. "I can't go home, Stefan. I can't get into my fucking house! I have nowhere to go."

"You can-" Elena started.

"Elena, shut up," an unusually quiet Damon said focusing on Bonnie.

Everyone whipped their heads toward Damon.

Silence fell around them and seconds passed as Damon watched Bonnie's eyes shimmer from anger and pain to determination.

"I need you to do something for me," Bonnie stated.

"I really-"

"After everything you have done to me, you owe me," she said harshly.

Stefan and Elena remained quiet looking between the two.

Damon stared at her for a second with narrow eyes before speaking. "Fine. What could you possible want me to do?"

The newly turned vampire's eyebrow bunched together as she exhaled. "I need you to kill me."

Damon laughed. "Bonnie, seriously, what is it?"

Bonnie remained silent and Damon knew that she was completely serious.

Elena breath hitched in realization that Bonnie wanted to be killed. Words were unable to make it across her lips to shout at Bonnie.

"I'm not going to kill you, Bonnie," Damon said.

"Why? You don't need me anymore. You haven't cared-"

"No one is killing you Bonnie," Stefan called out, pain evident in his voice he step forward her a hand still on Elena. "I have seen you die twice and almost a third time. I can't let that happen again. I'll help you, okay? I'll be here for you until you no longer need me."

Bonnie lip trembled slightly thinking about each encounter she had with death and Stefan was right there at every one. In the back of her mind she felt that she owed it to Stefan to try, to see if she could actually live as this creature she is now.

The newly turned vampire stared at the green eyed vampire and shook her head. "I can't, Stefan," Bonnie whispered, a tear escaping her eye.

"Yes you can," Stefan said walking toward Bonnie as Elena and Damon watched. "Just take my hand, Bonnie, please," he pleaded as his hand reached out to her.

* * *

Not a word was spoken since Bonnie placed her hand in Stefan's. The youngest Salvatore gently pulled into one of the guest bedrooms.

He squeezed her hand. "I'll leave you alone now," he pulled from her gasp. "The bathroom is right there," he pointed to the bathroom. "And Elena will bring you some clothes."

Anger flooded Bonnie's body at the mention of the doppelganger. "No. No, I can't be near her, Stefan." She closed her eyes trying to calm herself. "I don't-"

"Hey, hey," Stefan interrupted, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "I won't let her come up here, okay?"

Bonnie's eyes opened as she searched for the truth in Stefan's. "I'm sorry. I just don't trust myself to be around her with the amount of rage I'm feeling right now."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You have every right to be angry at her," he gave her a soft squeeze. "I'll be back with some clothes and some blood."

A grimace itched itself on Bonnie's face. And as much as she wanted to admit that she didn't need it, just the thought of the blood made her mouth water.

"Okay," she said with a sigh.

Stefan's arms fell from Bonnie's shoulders. "Alright. "I'll be right back"

Once Stefan was out of the room Bonnie took in her surroundings. She zeroed in on a candle that sat on a nightstand but she quickly turned her head knowing she would never be able to light a candle with just a thought ever again.

* * *

Downstairs the rhythmic sound of Elena's pacing was rubbing Damon's nerves in the worst way.

"Could you please sit down?" the blue eyed vampire questioned harshly.

The last doppelganger swirled to face Damon. "No, I can't, Damon. My best friend is up there and I don't know if she's okay or not."

"You know if you would have just let Bonnie go out the way she wanted to-"

Elena's face harden as she cut off Damon. "Then she would be gone. Yes I know what I did was wrong but don't you dare try and lecture me when you did the exact same thing to me before the sacrifice," she yelled.

Stefan had stopped when the conversation between his brother and Elena had begun. He ran hands over his face with a sigh. He didn't feel like dealing with those two right now but he knew that whatever was going on between the three of them needed to stop and soon.

As he came into view Damon and Elena snapped their heads in his direction. "So Bonnie's doing fine right now. She just needs some clothes and blood.

Elena cringed running her fingers through her hair before nodding her head. "Alright. I know I have some spare clothes in your room that she can use for now."

Damon jumped in before Stefan had a chance to speak. "I'm sorry I have to be the one to bust your bubble of denial here, Elena, but I'm pretty sure Bonnie doesn't want to be anywhere near you," he said, pouring himself a drink. He shrugged his shoulders with an eye roll. "I mean. I was in this position with my dear brother and I hated him for giving me that blood. Just think at how peaceful his life would have been if he had never brought me that girl," Damon finished, locking his eyes with Stefan.

Elena stayed quiet mulling over Damon's word as Stefan's eyes shifted from Damon to Elena wanting nothing more than to comfort her but remained in his place, realizing he should allow her to feel this pain of taking away Bonnie's choice.

With a sigh Damon resume talking. "So since Bonnie is probably plotting your death Elena, I'll go give Bonnie the clothes.

Stefan directed his attention to his brother. "Damon, I don't think that's a good idea. I'll do it."

Elena nodding her head in agreement coming out of her musing. "Yeah, I think it should be Stefan if Bonnie doesn't want to see me," she finished slowly still trying to comprehend this new relationship with Bonnie, a new relationship that came from her doings.

Damon rolled his eyes and began to walk out of the room toward the stairs. "No, I think it's a great idea. Don't you two have something to talk about," he said, his voice harden slightly, knowing that for a second time he wasn't getting the girl.

Elena's eyes flickered to Damon at the sound of his voice and knew exactly what he was talking about.

Stefan stood slightly confused at the exchange between Elena and Damon but remained silent.

"Yeah. Um, you do that," Elena said to Damon. "But please let me know if she needs anything, okay?"

Damon nodded his head at her pleading tone, spared a look at his brother before continuing upstairs.

After gathering Elena's spare clothes, Damon walked to that guest room that held Bonnie.

The blue eyed vampire raised his hand to knock on the door but stopped short thinking that he have never once knocked on any door in his home and he wasn't about to start now. He redirected his hand to the doorknob and entered the room.

There she was sitting in a chair that was slightly facing the window. Bonnie didn't move an inch once Damon entered the room and as much as she disliked Damon she was just happy he wasn't Elena.

With the clothes in his hands Damon made his way to new vampire. "So, I have some clothes here for you."

Bonnie remained silent.

"I really just came up here so I wouldn't have to listen to Elena and her whining," he announced as he dropped the clothes on the bed and notice that Bonnie had tensed when saying the last doppelganger's name.

Damon sensed that he wasn't going to get anything from Bonnie, not that he wanted anything from her so he retracted to the door to leave. He grabbed the knob to close the door behind him but paused. "I know you don't want to hear anything from anyone especially me but I think that if Abby could make it then you-"

Damon let out a gasp of pain feeling something invade his back, grabbing a hold of his heart. He didn't move an inch as felt lips near his ear and was somehow able to feel the shock of it being Bonnie's voice.

* * *

**_Thanks for all the reviews, favorite, and follows. Please review and let me know what you think._**


End file.
